1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic switch structure capable of extinguishing arcs, and more particularly to an electronic arc extinguishing device having a simple structure, a small volume, and high reliability.
2. Related Art
In the era of electricity nowadays, various electronic switches are widely applied in the industrial control field to control load. To enhance the capability of arc interruption of electronic switches, a bridge structure is used in most electronic switches. However, as electrical contacts of a common bridge structure are exposed to air, the arcs generated during the process when the switch is turned on or off are so large that the contacts are easily burnt out. In the work conditions of a rated current, an electrical life of an electronic switch in the bridge structure is usually only several tens of thousands of times, which is much shorter than the life of several hundreds of thousands of times of a conventional mechanical switch. The conventional electronic switch must be frequently maintained and replaced, and therefore it is an undesirable implementation structure in terms of labor, time, and cost.
The objective of the present invention is to eliminate the deficiencies and disadvantages of the conventional electronic switch, so as to provide an electronic switch structure having a simple structure, a small volume, and high reliability that is capable of extinguishing arcs.